Where Am I?
by ImagineInspire
Summary: Alexandra Belle Black was just an ordinary 18 year old with a love of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. One day, she clicks on an episode and gets transported into the episode and finds herself in the one and only Youth Center. How long is she there for? What will happen to her? Co-written with grapejuice101.
1. Where Am I?

**Before I get into the story, I need to explain something. This is ANormalGirl and this is my fanfiction 'Where Am I?'. One day, I found myself unable to log on to my account, and discovered that it was hacked and everything deleted. But, I'm not going to give up on this story. Updates may get slow, but they will come.**

**I'd also like to thank grapejuice101. Before she was like my editor, but now it seems like we are co-writing this and I couldn't be happier. Thanks a million grapejuice101.**

**Now, let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>My name is Alexandra (Call me Ali, everyone does) Belle Black. I'm 18 years old and live in a small town just outside of Sydney, Australia.<p>

There's really nothing special about me.

Or, should I say, there _was_ nothing special.

It was the summer before my senior year in high school when it happened. It had been a tiring day; I had just got back from hanging out by the beach with my best mates Amanda (We call her Amy) and Willow. They are the greatest mates anyone could ask for, both were amazing in completely different ways.

I remember sitting at my desk and logging on to my laptop. I can recall hitting one of the many bookmarked pages to go to a story online. It was a fantastic story about a girl named Cecile Danvers who met all the characters from her favorite book in the chararacters' universe.

You see, I'm a dreamer. I love to just zone out the world and think about my favorite things. My mind wanders to one television show in particular. I discovered the show five years ago, just after my Mum's death,

My mum, Cleo Nevins-Black, died five years ago in a car crash due to a faulty traffic light and a texting hit-and-run driver. Ever since then, Dad's been acting...like he can't bear to see me. I'm not a very close resemblance to my Mum - she had straight brown hair and I have curly blonde, while she had unique dark green eyes while I have twinkling light brown - but I guess it's close enough. I think that Dad feels upset when he sees me, and I'm pretty sure that I am the reason for all the business trips he has 'had' to go on.

So, here I am again. Alone in a home for three. Both of my parents were gone, separated from me, in equally cruel ways.

I shook my head to get rid of my unpleasant thoughts. I can't start thinking like that. Not now. Not yet. As I sighed in sadness I decided against the story and started up an episode of the television show I told you about earlier.

Otherwise known as Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

I feel a little guilty to admit it, but I haven't told anyone - not even Amy or Willow - about the show. About how much it means to me; about how it helps me to forget about my parents. I feel, embarrassed but also, well, I don't know how to describe it. I feel like it's my thing, my parent's thing, and - even though it pains me to say or even think this - I don't want everyone to know. I don't want this to get bigger than, well, this.

When it finally loaded, I decided to do one of the Green Ranger episodes. But, me being the amazing person I am, accidentally hit the first episode, where I was already partway through.

Before I could amend my mistake, I felt a strange feeling and saw a bright, white light. I quickly lost consciousness before I could react.

When I opened my eyes, I was at an all-too-familiar café table in an all-too-familiar place. My first thought was, Where am I? What happened?, and then I looked around and realized what was so familiar.

It was the Youth Center from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

I blinked a few times and shook my head (and even pinched myself for good measure) and it didn't disappear and I didn't wake up. It was real.

_It. Was. Real._

_No, it can't be. I wish with all my heart it was, but it can't be. Power Rangers, no matter how much I wish it was, isn't real,_ I told myself.

A small voice in my head persisted, _Then what is it? It has to be real, because there is no other logical explanation._

_There is no logical explanation for me to be in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!_

I ended up walking purposely (at least, that's how I hoped I looked) towards the would-be Ernie and asked "Excuse me, I'm new in town, can you tell me the date?"

Ernie kindly answered, just like he would have on the show, and confirmed that it was no longer the 21st century.

I took a few mental deep breaths as I thanked him. I looked around, scanning the place for a few people in particular. I was unsure what season or what episode it was, so I scanned for any of the Rangers: Jason, Kim, Trini, Zack, Billy, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Tommy, _anyone_.

I saw the originals around the Youth Center, Kim on the balance beam, Zack and Jason sparring, and Trini practicing another form of martial art that my mind didn't remember before my thoughts strayed. I knew that this had to be the first episode, because they weren't wearing communicators and, well, I don't know how to explain it. I just, _felt_ it.

And yes, I realize how stupid that sounds.

I nonchalantly (or at least, I hoped it looked like that) sat down at the table closest to all the future-Rangers. I watched as, with more grace than I could possibly ever hope to achieve, Kimberly did a flip off of the balance beam and landed softly on her feet on the floor. Trini went up to compliment her as Billy arrived on the scene.

"Hey fellas!" He called to Jason and Zack.

"Yo Billy, what's up?" I heard Zack reply.

"Well, I think I'm mentally and physically prepared for my first karate class." I barley heard Billy reply over the steady chatter of the Youth Center.

I shifted my gaze to see Bulk and Skull arrive on the scene and flirt with Kim and Trini.

"Hey girls." Bulk greeted. "How about that double-date we talked about?"

"Yeah." Skull said with that weird laugh of his. "What about it?"

"Sorry guys," Trini said kindly to the two bullies.

"What's the matter? We're not good enough for ya?" Bulk persisted.

"Leave us alone, Bulk." Trini said, clearly not wanting to deal with them.

"Oh yeah? Or what? Make me."

"Yeah, make me." Skull repeated, then realizing his mistake, "Him," he corrected, "Make him."

Zack came over and put his arm around both of the girls' shoulders. "Hey, you heard what they said."

"Oh, what do ya know? The dancer wants to be a fighter."

"It's okay Zack," Kim assured him, "We can take on these two."

"Oh really? Let's show 'em some karate moves Skull!" I smiled, remembering what was going to happen next.

"Ah!" The pair cried as they were flipped onto the mats by Kimberly and Trini.

"You guys should definitely join Jason's karate class." Kim commented while everyone laughed.

I laughed at the scene before me. No matter how many times I have seen it, it was still funn; on the TV show or even live. A few minutes passed and I was left alone with my thoughts, but soon I was ripped out of them by the building shaking, signaling the return of the evil empress, Rita Repulsa.

There was thoughts whirring in my head like a hurricane, and yells sounded in my ears. It was chaos, but it didn't last long.

Soon, the room cleared besides Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Kimberly. I needed to stay. To watch them teleport. To make sure that this is real.

And it happened.

I blinked twice after watching the lights of a teleport fade away.

It happened.

It _happened_.

The building shook again, and without the crowd of bodies to force me not to fall, I hit the ground.

I quickly scrambled up and out of the building. There was a crowd outside, talking and panicking about the 'earthquake'.

I turned around and saw Ernie looking at the Youth Center like _'Great. What am I going to do now?'_

A thought struck me and I smiled at the thought of the now Rangers' faces. They wouldn't believe what was going on at first, but then they would learn to accept the powers and responsibility they now held.

_But what about me? Why am I here? How am I here?!_

My smile faded away. I was stuck here, for who-knows-how long. I didn't have any money, or a place to stay!

_Great._ I thought, _Just great._

_Time to get started._

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the beginning. If you read this story before I was hacked as ANormalGirl, it will be mostly re-vamped and improved. If you didn't, well, welcome to Ali's adventure! <strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**This chapter took place in Season 1 Episode 1, 'Day of the Dumpster'.**

**Yeah, I'll be telling you what episode each chapter is to clear up most confusion.**

**Word Count: 1,624 words**

**'Till next time!**


	2. Settling In

**And I'm back with Chapter 2! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, and it WILL NOT happen again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Ali's Point of View...<em>

I managed to buy a small, but big enough for one person, apartment after finding some money in my wallet that I had forgotten I still had on me (Don't judge, I did get transported to another dimension!). It did help that money was worth a different value here. Now, I had a job helping out Ernie at the Youth Center.

Today, however, was a Sunday and therefore I had the day off. I briefly met Trini yesterday, and she (being the kind person she is) invited me to hang out with the others.

Is today an episode? Will they have to leave while I'm there and is it going to be really awkward? I wondered as I got ready to go.

I tamed my curly hair and tied it up in a ponytail then left. On the way, my thoughts wandered as they always do when I'm alone. So far, only one or two monsters have attacked, so we were still in the early beginning of the Mighty Morphin' seasons.

As I walked, I thought about how I possibly could of came here was anyway for me to go

back home. So far, my only idea is the Zeo Crystal at the end of season 3, but that was a long time away.

I soon got there and started looking for Trini. I spotted her by a rope hanging from the ceiling. She was telling Jason to be careful while climbing it. I knew she was scared of heights, and I could relate; I was terrified of them too.

This is an episode, isn't it? Which one, which one? I searched my thoughts frantically as I slowly made my way over to them. I didn't watch the early episodes that much besides the Green Ranger ones, a decision I was seriously starting to regret.

"Hey," I spoke up to Trini as stepped foot on the mat. She was telling the others how she would never, ever climb up that rope.

"Oh, hi! Guys, this is Alexandra. She just moved here." She introduced me to the others, naming them each in turn. I smiled on the inside knowingly.

"'Hey," Zack greeted in his usual manner.

"Hi!" Kim spoke in her bubbly way.

"Hey there." I said softly in my Australian accent, catching them off guard for a moment. See, I'm very shy when meeting new people, apparently even if I know them, just not personally. But when you get to know me, I won't shut up. It drives Amy and Willow crazy.

"That's Australian isn't it?" I nodded to Kim's question, "Wow, that's so cool! I hear that they have great malls down there." I smiled a bit, remembering how later with the new Yellow, Black, and Red Rangers she would go there.

"Yeah, the malls are fantastic." I agreed shyly. I heard Zack greet Billy to my left and I looked up to see that Jason had reached the top and was now trying to make his way down. A thought struck me, and I smirked slightly as Billy unknowingly went right under Jason.

"Billy, watch out!" Jason yelled as now he was on Billy's shoulders. Trini and I backed away towards the machines while Zack and Kimberly did the same towards the juice bar. The pair swung around, with Billy and Jason stuck together and the rope tangled with them.

I suppressed a giggle as the pair fell and landed near us. Trini shook her head in mock disappointment, but smiled nevertheless.

"That was good, that was good." Zack laughed as the pair got up looking slightly sheepish but still smiling in a good natured way. "You guys should be in the circus."

"Nah, the circus don't take geek clowns." Bulk said, as I mentally corrected his lack of correct grammar. He walked past Kim and Zack with Skull following.

"Ha, geek clowns." Skull repeated, laughing.

Kim crossed her arms, "Why don't you guys just crawl back to the ooze you came from?"

"Oh, that's funny," Bulk said sarcastically. "Especially coming from a friend of the monkey man here." He looked at Jason who didn't show any expression.

"At least he can make it all the way to the top." I found myself defending Jason's honor.

Bulk turned to me, "Oh, and you can?" he retorted

I drew up some courage remembering all the times Bulk got hit with flying food. He's not so tough.

I smiled at the memories, and said "Bet I can get higher than you."

"Hey, you saying Bulk can't do it?" asked Skull who got right in my face. His eyes widen when he saw Jason stepping closer to me. "Yeah that's what you're saying alright."

Bulk glared at Skull before he looked at me and waved his arm at the rope, gesturing me to go ahead. I was freaking out on the inside, I was terrified of heights. I didn't let it show.

I looked at the rope and grabbed it with both hands and started to climb. I got a decent way up before I cleverly (note the sarcasm) looked down.

_Whoa!_

I climbed a bit higher, before my arms and hands started to shake with fear and I slid down, almost getting rope burn. I almost lost my balance when my feet hit the mat. Thank goodness Jason grabbed my arm before I fell down. I looked to the side to see Bulk and Skull secretly laughing at my misfortune. I didn't let it show, but I was a little hurt and disappointed in myself. I hate failing and I hate being teased. It kind of reminded me of the stupid bullies back home.

Kim patted my shoulder reassuringly, obviously sensing my discomfort. I looked at Bulk, took a deep breath and then smirked at Bulk, hiding my hurt feelings.

"Beat that."

Bulk looked at me and cockily said, "Let me show you how it's done."

At memory surfaced and I grinned at the thought of what would happen next. "Go ahead."

Bulk walked up to the rope and cracked his knuckles, preparing to climb. Kim grabbed the rope and let go saying, "Are you sure you know how to work this thing?"

"Well, what do you think I am...stupid?"

Zack grabbed the rope and said, "Well, you know what they say. If the rope fits, climb it!" At the last two words he let go and it swung and hit Bulk's forehead. We all started to laugh at Zack's joke. Skull even laugh, but stopped when he saw Bulk glaring at him.

He turned his attention to the rope and jumped onto it, only to fall. We all laughed, and Skull asked him, "Hey Bulky, I thought you were going up."

Bulk glared at him. He spat into one of his hands and was about to spit into his other hand, but Skull did that for him. After he looked at his best friend, he slapped his wet hands together and tried to climb the rope again with more force. The only difference this time is that the rope came down with him, along with some dust and plaster bits.

He coughed it up, and Kim kneeled down next to him and said encouragingly, "Yeah Bulk, you really showed us this time, didn't you?"

Skull tried to encourage his friend, who looks like his pride and his body is ruined.

I then noticed Billy had on a communicator and the others didn't, and I realized that they would be receiving their communicators this episode. My eyes widened in realization and I turned to Trini, "I'm gonna get a smoothie and talk to Ernie about work. See you later?"

She smiled, "Sure! See you later."

I said bye to the Rangers and asked Ernie for a blueberry smoothie and sat at the bar. I discreetly looked out of the corner of my eye to see the Rangers accidentally teleport away.

Nobody else saw it, but I did.

* * *

><p><em>Kimberly's Point of View….<em>

"See I, uh, I finally completed a narrow-beam transmission module that will allow wave function over an extended interval." Billy said, making no sense to me as he lead us to his locker at the Youth Center. He said he wanted to show us something.

"Well, aren't you all excited?" _I don't even know what you just said._

"I will be," Zack explained, "As soon as I figure out what you just said." I inwardly smiled at him voicing my exact thoughts.

Billy went into his locker to grab something, showing that he had a big invention of his stuffed in there. "He's created a communication device using microwaves." Trini explained, and I briefly wondered if she meant the science-y microwaves or the microwave machine you use to eat food. _I would put neither past him._

"Affirmative!" Billy turned around holding five watch-like objects."See? We now have connection to Zordon and Alpha in the Command Center." He handed one to me, than the others. I looked at it for a second before putting it around my wrist like a bracelet.

"This is morphenomenal." I grinned, slightly at my pun and slightly in awe of his invention.

Billy looked at me and did that 'Thanks' half nod that boys do while explaining, "They respond to tactile pressure followed by auditory stimulus."

Trini (thankfully) translated. "So what you mean is that we just touch, and talk? Like this…" She touched the communicator, and so did the rest of the scene faded around me and I was getting dog-piled.

"Guys!" I yelled, my foot connecting with something squishy.

"Ow!" Zack yelled.

"Sorry." I muttered,

Eventually, they all got up and I realized that we were in the Command Center. "It appears my communicators malfunctioned." Billy said disappointedly after we all got up.

"Oh, welcome homeboys, homegirls. What brings you to the 'hood?" Alpha asked us. I smiled at his words.

Zack gestured to the robot, "Too much TV." We laughed and Zordon spoke up.

"I commend your latest invention, Billy. Not only have you created a communicator, but you've also tapped into the Command Center's teleportation unit. With proper adjustments, it will allow you to teleport here in an emergency." He congratulated Billy, before saying, "Until Alpha can reprogram it, it will serve as a two-way communication link between the Command Center and each other, wherever you are."

Alpha grabbed a science tool off of the console and started messing around with the communicator Billy gave him. "This is easy," he said, "I just have to reflux the...uh-oh."

He hit his hand and started running around the room. We backed up to the edges so we wouldn't get trampled by the small yet fast automaton.

He eventually slowed down and said. "Oops. Sorry." We all laughed a bit at the robot's antics.

* * *

><p><em>Trini's Point of View…<em>

"It's okay Alpha," I assured him before a loud, annoying noise sounded through the room.

"Extreme audio oscillation, but what does it indicate?" Billy asked. I wondered as well what it meant.

"What is that noise?" Zack also asked, and Zordon answered.

"It's Rita." He explained. "She sent a device to open up a time trap, and the putty patrol is gathering outside of town. You need to find out what they are up to as I analyze the time device."

Not allowing any time to argue or ask questions, Alpha teleported us to the desert outside of Angel Grove. I landed shakily but I quickly regained my balance. We followed the noise of putties, and as we turned a corner of the rockbase we landed next to, we saw them.

"I don't get it," Kim told us. "What are they doing out here?"

Billy tapped my shoulder and I turned, my mouth open in an unspoken, 'What is it?' when I saw what he was looking at. Jason said something in response to Kimberly, as I backed closer to the boulder. A second group of putties were right there.

"Uhh, I don't believe that's a viable option at the moment." Billy said to the others shakily. Unfortunately, the others didn't even turn around.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked, without looking at us. "This is the perfect camouflage."

"It was about twenty seconds ago," I corrected him as they finally turned around.

That's when we started fighting.

_Later…_

"Billy come back! You'll fall!" I yelled at Billy, who was climbing a large rock formation to get away from the putty chasing him. "Billy! You're too high!"

Billy, unaware of my cries, traveled higher and higher to escape the putty.

_What do I do? What do I do?_ I thought frantically as I searched for something to do to help him.

Jason and the others would be too far away, and would be dealing with their own enemies.

Billy couldn't hear me.

Only one option is left.

I had to climb the formation.

I took a deep breath and then surged forward to climb. The trick was to not think about it. If I let the fear control me, then I couldn't help Billy.

I quickly climbed a small rock before I got to the real rock formation. There was a small path, but that would take too long. The putty was almost upon him.

"Billy needs me." I told myself as fear surged through my veins. I willed myself not to look down. "I can do this.

I climbed over rocks and sand, _I'm so high up..._

I let out a gasp as my foot slipped and I nearly went skidding down the rough surface of the rock.

"I can't do this," I said, losing my confidence for a second before I saw the putty had trapped Billy, "But I have to."

I climbed quicker before I got to Billy and the putty. "Hey dirtbag," I called to the putty. "Leave him alone!"

I got beside Billy on the ledge, willing myself to concentrate on the putty, not the height.

I looked at the ledge, then the putty and I had to suppress a grin.

"C'mon." I told the putty, gesturing for it to make the first move. It charged at us and I moved myself and Billy away so that it fell down the formation.

_I did it._

* * *

><p><em>Ali's Point of View….<em>

Do you want to know what civilians do when the Rangers are in their Zords kicking monster butt?

Scream, run, scream a little louder (I think that I would be able to hear them back in Australia) and run more.

I was stuck in an endless crowd, with people running in every which way. When you watch the show, you just watch the exciting parts like when they're fighting, and occasionally what a main character or a friend of the Rangers do in the mean time, but never what happens on the streets of Angel Grove.

I managed to finally squeeze my way out of the crowd to be met with a welcome sight: The Rangers destroying the monster in it's gigantic form, killing it permanently (well, until Rita/Zedd resurrect old monsters…). That was when I heard it, a kid yelling.

"Help!" I heard a girl cry, sounding close but still faint. I looked around before my eyes drifted upward. There was a girl on the roof of the building near me. The building itself wasn't that big, not like the apartment building I was staying in, but it was fairly high.

"Are you alright?" I called back, wondering how the girl managed to get up there in the first place.

"I got up here to get away from the monster and I can't get down! I'm scared!" The girl cried, Why does this feel so familiar?

"I'm coming up!" I yelled, spotting a ladder on the side of the building. She must've quickly climbed up and then, at the top, frozen at the prospect of coming back down. I quickly got to the bottom of the ladder before climbing. I got a okay distance up, before I the ladder swayed slightly. I instinctively looked down as I held tightly onto the ladder, willing it not to fall.

_Long way down._

I took a deep breath and kept on climbing. I realized why this felt so familiar and I nearly cringed at the irony. This was the episode where Trini overcame her fear of height. Whatever brought me here definitely wanted this to happen.

_Everything happens for a reason_, as my Mum used to say.

I climbed higher, trying not to think of the heights. I tried to think of the Rangers, of Kim and Jason, of Zack and Billy, of Trini. Even of Tommy, who wasn't even here yet. I let my thoughts wander as my body kept climbing almost instinctively. I _had_ to do this. It wasn't just my pride at stake this time.

I reached the top with shaky arms and legs. The ladder didn't do to the very top, so I had to haul myself up onto the roof. How did this girl get up here?

I stood up, wiping my hands on my jeans.

"Hello," I softly called to the girl. She was about nine, ten at the most. Tear tracks went down her cheeks and my heart broke. She ran over to me and hugged my waist.

When she let go I crouched so I was at eye level with her. "My name's Alexandra, what's yours?"

She sniffed, "Cammie."

"What a pretty name," I complimented her, trying to make her feel better before we had to go down the ladder.

"Thanks, I like Alexandra though."

"Thank you. Now Cammie, we're going to have to go down the ladder. I'm going to go first, so I can catch you if you fall, are you ready?"

She sniffed again and nodded, "I don't like heights. But, I'm ready."

I smiled reassuringly before starting to go down. She hesitantly followed after some encouragement.

The way down consisted of me reassuring and complementing Cammie, trying to keep her mind off of the height.

When my feet finally touched solid ground I stumbled slightly. I reached up and helped Cammie get off the ladder.

After she hugged my waist again and thanked me, I heard a voice calling. A voice of a worried-to-death mother.

"Cammie!" The voice cried.

"Mommy!" The girl yelled happily.

I watched as the two reunited.

_I love the happy endings._

But watching the two, I failed to notice the pair of glowing eyes that were staring at me before they vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay all, here is the awaited second chapter. And now, I'm going to explain the wait.<strong>

**First off, I would like to say that I'm so so so SO sorry about the wait. I've been kinda, well, procrastinating a lot lately. School's been terrible, and the holidays just put me off. I almost decided that this story wasn't worth rewriting and continueing, before I realized how bad those thoughts were. Some of you love this story, which inspired me to continue. However, I don't think this chapter could have been possible without the help of grapeuice101 (who is, as I mentioned before, awesome). Thank her for this chapter, not me. Now that I'm back in action, updates will be more frequent. I promise you. Thank you all so much for the support!**

**This chapter took place in Season 1 Episode 3, 'High Five'.**

**Word Count: 3,363 (Wow, that's a lot!)**

**'Till next time!**

**_Edit: Oops! Sorry about the mistakes! I just fixed them :)_**


End file.
